hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life Story of Hypercane (Written by Nkechinyer)
'NOTE: This is only fictional and not a real story. ' Overview This is a story written by Nkechinyer of the events that will occur in Hypercane's life from the present day until his death. This is intended to be semi-realistic, but also have some forms of silliness and sadness to it, similar to real life. Please do not take this story seriously. Story 2017-2020: College, Job, and Girlfriend In September 2017, Hypercane goes back to college, and goes to the University of Toledo. Now having both college and a job, Hypercane officially fully retires from HHW, along with resigning from Bureaucrat, making Bobnekaro the eldest Bureaucrat on HHW. His college years are pretty good, he doesn't fail any classes, and makes quite a bit of money. In 2019, he meets his Future wife, a girl who can trace her roots back to Northeastern Ohio. 2021-2030: Hype Pieces His Life Together In 2021, the last year of College, Hype graduates from the University of Toledo with a 3.7 GPA. He moves in with his Girlfriend's and her parents in Cleveland, Ohio. They manage to save up money, as both took full time jobs. Hypercane took a job at the Great Lakes Science Museum, while his girlfriend took a job at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame right next door to it. They do this for over a year, until Hypercane proposes to his girlfriend on February 2nd, 2023. She says yes. 2024: Hype meets Sassmaster Hype and his girlfriend get married on July 17th, 2024, at the Greenbrier Resort in White Sulphur Springs, West Virginia. It is during this moment that Hypercane realizes something: The Girl he is getting married to is friends with Sassmaster, who was her best man at the wedding. The Two talk all evening about the most destructive Hurricanes in recent times, most notably, 2017's Hurricane Nate. 2021-2030: Continued Having enough money saved up, the two buy a 2-bedroom apartment in Youngstown, Ohio. The next 5 years after this are rather uneventful. They eventually have a little boy, named Anthony, after Sassmaster. 2031-2040: Hype's Weather Career Takes Off At the beginning of the decade, Hype receives an offer in the mail for a job as a Meteorologist in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Hype takes the job and they buy a new home of roughly the same size in Mount Washington, just south of Pittsburgh. One day in the summer of 2032, Hype gets the worst news of his life so far while visiting Sassmaster in Cleveland- that his stepmother is dead. He ends his trip to Cleveland early and heads back to Toledo to make the funeral arrangements. The Funeral is held on August 5, 2032 in Toledo, Ohio. The next few years remain uneventful. 2037: Hype meets Brickcraft1 During a Concert in July 2037, Brick, along with his band, the Orange Tigers, are on a tour of the Eastern United States and have a concert in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. At this concert, Hypercane, Sassmaster, along with Hype's wife and their son Anthony attended the concert and were in the front row. Brick recognized Sassmaster and he had some extra unused VIP Passes on him, so he tossed them to Sassmaster, who got them backstage post concert. They talked to Brick for a while, including about the recent Hurricane Sebastien, which made landfall as a 200 mph Category 5 in Louisiana. Brick had not heard about the Hurricane, and called off his tour short so he could help the people of his state. 2041-2060: Hype in England?!?! In 2041, Hype is offered a job as a Meteorologist in Manchester, England. After talking it over, His family moves, along with Sassmaster, who joins them, move into a 2-story 3 bedroom house outside of Manchester. There is another coincidence on the first day, as a weatherman from the Force 13 team in the 2010's was working there. England, which has rejoined the EU by this point, had it's good share of times. They peacefully lived there for nearly 20 years, before Hype retired from his job in Late 2060. 2061-Death: Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch?!?! After retirement in 2060, Hype moves into a large house in Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, along with his wife. Sassmaster stays in the home in Manchester. In 2062, Hype wins a lottery jackpot of 2 Billion Pounds, and sends most of it out to remaining family. He sends 1 Billion Pound to his father in the United States, he also sends 500 million pound to Sassmaster in Manchester. Sassmaster uses the money he got to buy a home in the outer suburbs of Dublin. On the other side of the spectrum, Hype's son Anthony is a very successful politician in the British Parliament. Hype lived in Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch for roughly 25 years before dying in 2094 at the age of 97, with his son Anthony and granddaughter Wilma by his side. Category:Nkechinyer Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Wikia Users